hunters_storyversefandomcom-20200213-history
Caiden Winchester
Biography A clone of Christian made by the Archangel Azrael as a replacement in case Christian were to fall in combat. Was accidentally let out early and thus suffered from genetic degradation. However this was solved at the price of regressing him by six years. Personality and Traits Caiden, much like Christian, is very much impulsive. If there's something he can do to help he won't think twice before jumping in. This is more so a flaw for him than it is for Christian as he is far less resilient. He is also very independant of others. Often taking care of his own needs on his own rather than asking for help. Finally he is stubborn and thickheaded. When he's decided something it's pretty much final Relationships Simon Winchester Simon Winchester is the biological father of the boy Caiden was cloned from. He has Christian's memories of him but has never had any unique interactions with Simon on his own. Furthermore Simon does not know that Caiden exists. Annabelle Faust Annabelle Faust is the biological mother to Christian Winchester. However she was never able to meet either Christian nor Caiden as she died in child birth whilst having Christian. Milo Winchester Milo Winchester is the uncle of Christian Winchester. Being the brother of his father, Simon. Milo was always a role model for the boy and Caiden shares those memories due to being Christian's clone. Both boys admired how seemingly cool and strong their Uncle was. And being saved multiple times by him doesn't hurt either. Milo has no idea Caiden exists however Christian Winchester Christian is the genetic template that the Archangel Azrael used to bring Caiden to life. The two had met under strange circumstances as Caiden was found in the woods by a mutual friend with no memories of how he got there. When he was returned to his home the two met and were quite confused by the situation. It didn't take long for them to figure out what was going on and give Caiden his new name. He played a major part in curing Caiden of his genetic degradation and now serves as his Guardian/Older Brother. The role of younger brother is one Caiden happily accepts despite being the same person as Christian. Richard Drake Richard has met Caiden on several occasions and watched him for Christian at several points as well. Before they knew Richard was related to them they still had quite the strong relationship. It was only further solidified after that fact was revealed. Desmond Winchester After the strange appearance of Desmond, Caiden felt quite left out most of the time as majority of everyone's attention was focused on making sense of the new situation. This led Caiden to resent him for some time. Though after awhile those feelings passed and he grew to like him more and more every day. Jacob Winchester Jacob is the blood of Christian given life by dark magic. Caiden has only met Jacob a few number of times. And those encounters have more so frightened him than anything else. As Jacob is often dark toned. He has also never seen Jacob's true form, that being Crimson. Declan Bennett Declan and Caiden have met quite a few times. Though there hasn't been enough to form any sort of strong bonds. Neither boy knows that they're related. However Caiden does find Declan to be nice. Gallery Trivia